To Hear You Knocking At My Door
by Alidiabin
Summary: Post 17x11. Three unrelated fics showing the reunion of Tony, Ziva and Tali. Each separate from one another. Each AU. Each happy. T/Z. Fluffy.
1. I

Jimmy wrapped Ziva in the tightest hug, as they pulled up to the drop off spot at Dulles airport. The cars behind them beeped their horns. It was so loud. So busy. The yellow vested parking lot attendant rolled his eyes, and mouthed a curse, but Jimmy did not care. He rushed out of the car, and made sure that he got the last hug.

Ziva had received more hugs in the last hour, than she had in years.

She missed being hugged. Being held tightly. That tiny fleeting feeling of almost safety that came with being held.

And, there were still two more people whose arms she wanted around her, more than anything.

She had a huge hug debt that she intended to repay. Tali had been such a generous huger as a toddler. Ziva hoped she still was.

"Text me when you land," Jimmy said, as he held Ziva close. "Like as soon as you let you take your phone off flight mode. And, then don't stop texting, I've missed you. We've all missed you."

There were so many regrets from the last few years, that she will carry to the grave, and going dark on her friends will be one of them.

She should not have shut them out.

They wanted her. They loved her.

And, even after everything she had done.

They had forgiven her.

"I will," Ziva whispered, as she pulled back from the hug. "Thank you Jimmy, for everything."

Jimmy had been chatty in the car, he had told Ziva all about Victoria, who was less than a year younger than Tali. Ziva had some insight into the world of a preschooler.

Jimmy had also told Ziva, absolutely everything that Tony had told him about Tali over the years. Ziva knew that her daughters favourite movie was Moana, that her favourite colour was purple, and that when she was sick Tali only wanted to eat red popsicles, and only red ones.

_Tony always talked about you,_ Jimmy had said as they sat in traffic. S_he knows you._

Ziva had been so sure Tali had forgotten her. She had been gone for so long. Tali had been so young when Ziva sent her away. She had only been a tiny bit older when they reunited in Cairo, and that reunion had only been for thirteen heartbreakingly short hours. Six of which Tali slept through. Six of which Ziva spent watching Tali's chest move up and down.

All that mattered was that Tali kept breathing.

Now, Tali and Tony were waiting for her.

They were finally going to be together as a trio. All points of the triangle would be connected to each other.

Jimmy leaned in for another hug, and patted Ziva on the back.

"It's hard letting you go," Jimmy admitted. "We've only just got you back."

Ziva broke out of the hug, and held Jimmy's face in her hands.

"This is only goodbye for now," Ziva declared. "I promise."

There was more honking in the background. They were holding everybody up.

"I better go," Jimmy said, but he made no effort to move. Ziva realised she was going to have to take the lead.

Ziva nodded. She still had time to go through security, and time to listen to the dozens of videos of Tali that Tony had spammed her with.

There was a picture that Senior must have taken over the summer, which had Tony and Tali together eating ice cream. Tony's ears were sunburnt, and sticking out from his longer hair. Tali had a splotch of ice cream on her nose. They were smiling.

That picture was now Ziva's phone wallpaper.

She was going to take so many new pictures. Tali was going to be so sick of photos.

"Ima," a voice cried out. A voice Ziva knew.

Ziva was sure she was hearing things.

Cars honked. Wheely suitcases were rolled along the pavement. The yellow vested parking attendant walked over toward them, needing to move them along.

"I didn't want to miss the surprise," Jimmy said, as his smile reached up for his ear lobes. "Turn around, Ziva."

Tali was running ahead, an oversized ladybug backpack hanging off her.

"Ima," Tali called out again.

This was real.

Ziva's heart jumped into her mouth. Her legs became jelly.

She was supposed to have more time to prepare for this. She thought she had time to bury the panic.

"Careful kid," Tony's voice called out. "Not everyone's as excited to be at the airport as you are."

And, there he was. A weekender hanging off his shoulder, and three day old stubble on his face.

Ziva felt tears well up in her eyes. Her vision blurred. They were here.

She stepped forward, dodging a suntanned couple with a huge suitcase, and opened her arms.

Tali ran toward her. Her tiny beret fell off with the sheer speed. Ziva bent down, so that Tali's arms could wrap around hers.

Tali smelt like cheese burgers and crayons. Her hair was messy from being under the beret. Her little nose was red, and there was dry skin between her nose and mouth. It was the same spot Ziva always got dry skin when she flew.

"Ima," Tali said again. "We've been waiting for you. Daddy made me count to a million. We counted pretty high. I don't think we got to a million."

Tony walked toward them, having picked up Tali's discarded beret along the way.

Ziva pulled Tali closer. Pressing her nose into Tali's hair.

"I am sorry it took so long," Ziva whispered, as she squeezed Tali. "I have missed you so much. I love you."

Tali looked up at Ziva with her big beautiful eyes. Those eyes were all Tony.

"Let's make room for Daddy," Tony said directing his words to Tali. "He needs a hug too. A big hug."

Jimmy's voice carried through as Ziva and Tali broke apart. Ziva slowly pulled herself up, keeping one hand on Tali.

"So, this is a matter of national security," Jimmy told the parking lot attendant. "I'm going to put you on the phone with Director Leon Vance, he's already cleared us staying in the drop off zone for longer."

Ziva had not been so insistent about going to the drop off zone, rather than paying for short term parking like Jimmy suggested.

Hindsight is always 20/20.

Tony offered out a hand to Ziva. She stood up. Tony put one hand on Tali's shoulder and one hand on Ziva's. Tony, Ziva and Tali were all connected like a circuit, with love pulsing through.

"Been waiting for this," Tony said, as he and Ziva finally looked at each other.

It had been 3 years, 2 months and 5 days since they had last seen each other, in that dusty hotel room in Cairo.

"I am sorry," Ziva whispered. "I have caused so much pain."

Tony shook his head.

"There's a rule about that," Tony said. "And all that matters is that we're here now. It's over."

The tears came thick and fast.

"It is," Ziva said. "We are free."

Finally.

"Does that mean we're free to change the flight?" Tony asked, "Because Tali definitely needs a couple of days before we get on another plane. There's also a few people I want to see."

Ziva looked at Tali. At the dark circles around her eyes that matched Tony's.

They had time. Time to fill each other in on what happened. Time to rebuild trust.

"Yes it does," Ziva said, as she turned around, to see Jimmy standing next to the parking lot attendant, who was still on the phone.

The parking lot attendant was telling Vance about his tour of duty in Iraq, and about how it was to meet his five month old son when he got back from a twelve month deployment.

Tali wanted to hang out with her McUncle and the twins. Tony deserved to see everyone. It had been too damn long.

He had to put his life on hold because of her.

"I'll let Little Miss know about our change of plans," Tony said, as he finally let go of Ziva's shoulder. "Does Jimmy have car seat?"

Ziva walked toward Jimmy, to let him know their plan.

There was a car seat meant for Victoria in the back of the car.

Tony bent down in front of Tali and started talking to her.

"Will Santa still be able to find us?" Tali asked.

Jimmy had taken his phone back, and the parking attendant waved at Ziva before walking away.

Jimmy practically bounced with excitement when Ziva revealed the plan. He already planned a play date between Tali and Victoria.

"I'll think he'll work it out," Tony said. "But, I think we got the best present a few days early. Don't you?"

Tali seemed satisfied, and let out a yawn. She would probably fall asleep in the car.

"Is Ima going to stay forever?" Tali asked, as she took Tony's hand. "Even when we go back home?"

Father and daughter walked toward Ziva.

"Yes Tali," Ziva said. Her hand was out, ready for Tali to put her hand into hers. "You are stuck with me forever."

**A/N**:

I don't own a thing.

So friends, I did not love the last episode. I understand that MW may or may not have been available for an on screen reunion, but I hold the opinion even with an off-screen reunion they could have written the epis better. However, I am happy that we got to see Ziva again, and I am happy that it is canon that Tony and Ziva are going to be together with their daughter. The rest is gravy.

Now, that these episodes have finished I've retreated back AU land, picking the bits of canon I like and leaving the bits I don't like behind.

I've got two other unrelated oneshots with possibilities for their reunion, and so I'll be publishing them over the next couple of weeks. I'm also thinking of extending 'And, The Heart Beats in Threes' with scenes from a family reunited. The writing is probably going to be less exact than I like, but the timelines we got from the epis felt a bit loose.

Fic title courtesy of 'All I Want' by Kodaline. The other two parts will fit better with the title.

Thanking you in advance for any kind words, reviews and faves this may get. It's always scary to put something out there, your kindness makes it easier.


	2. II

Ziva watched as Jimmy's got smaller and smaller. A car slipped into its space at the drop-off section outside the terminal at Dulles. Then that car quickly left, only to be replaced by another. People zoomed past, with their wheeled suitcases trundling behind them. Impossibly young looking college kids, walked toward the terminal carrying backpacks, and happy smiles.

It was the Friday before Christmas, and people were going home for the holidays.

Ziva David was going home. Forever.

Finally.

She thought of that Christmas movie, with the monologue about Heathrow airport. She remembered that Christmas many years ago, the one before Jenny died, where Abby held an orphans 'Holiday Party' at her apartment. As inclusive as Abby tried to be, the majority of the guests were celebrating Christmas, so they ate cookies shaped like Christmas trees and watched Christmas movies. Ziva did not mind. The holidays were not supposed to be spent alone, and tears pricked her eyes when that new version of 'Both Sides Now' played.

Ziva turned on heel, and looked at the terminal.

Her left shoulder sagged with the weight in her bag. McGee and Jimmy had used the combined Dad energy and fast shipping to buy some Christmas presents for Tali. They had also slipped a little something in for Tony.

She sucked in a deep breath. The cool air stung, and she gulped it down.

It was finally over.

Still, the panic lingered. Some monsters can never be slayed, only monitored.

Jack Sloane, had slipped Ziva a business card for a colleague who worked in the same timezone as Ziva was heading too.

_Readjustment can be hard_, Gibbs had told her when they were alone in the car, _not just for you._

She knew then, where those words were coming from. From a past that had long been buried. When Gibbs was a Marine, and there were people waiting for him at home.

The panic came over her. Her heartbeat quickened. Ziva felt the familiar ache in her stomach.

Maybe, it had been too long?

Was she asking to much of them?

Ziva had missed so much. She had missed three Christmases. She had missed four of Tali's birthdays. She had missed Tali's first day of school.

How could she ask them to have her back?

Ziva looked toward the cars driving away from the airport. Then back to the terminal.

She has fought for this, she reminded herself, as she took a tentative step forward.

One step closer to home. To them.

She just has to get through this part, first.

In twelve hours, she will set eyes on her daughter again. She will touch her soft skin. She will hold her close. She will hear her daughters voice, not distorted by a cell phone speaker.

"Ziva," a voice called out, from in front of the terminal, but too far away for Ziva to make out exactly who it was.

The old instincts kicked in before Ziva could stop them, and Ziva got ready to run. She did not have a knife, because she has to fly as a civilian, but she did not need one. She would keep her family safe at whatever cost. She knew she was stupid to think that it would be over.

There is always another monster.

"Ziva," the voice called out again. "Over here, sweetheart."

Ziva saw gloved hands waving, and an expensive coat.

The panic told her there was a threat, but her brain started to realise the voice was familiar.

A rather large extended family with matching suitcases that Ziva can tell just by sight, would be over even the most generous airline limit, walk in front of Ziva. She could no longer see the figure.

The family walked through the automated doors of the terminal, and Ziva saw the figure again. She recognised his height. Then as he walked toward her, she recognised him.

Senior.

Senior walked toward her wearing a bright red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a huge smile on his face.

Tony and his father had always looked so alike.

The waves of panic started to soften. The waves but the sheer force did not threaten to topple her.

Ziva walked toward him.

"Oh Ziva," Senior said, as they reached each other. "I am so glad to see you."

Before Ziva could say anything in response, Senior wrapped his arms around her.

His hug was careful, but long.

It had been seven years since she had last seen Senior. It had been Christmas time then too.

"When Junior told me you were still alive, I didn't believe him," Senior said, as he pulled back from the hug, and looked at her. "I mean it's a miracle, and I didn't think I believed in those."

Ziva wondered how much Senior actually knew.

She had asked Tony to keep her secret from literally everyone.

Even Tali had been told a lot of half-truths.

"I don't think, I really believed him until I saw you," Senior said, as her rested his hand on her shoulders.

She and Senior stood facing each other. Taking each other in.

The last time they had seen each other, was a lifetime ago.

"I have missed you," Ziva finally declared.

Senior's eyes become glassy. Ziva watched as the older man reached his gloved hand up over his face to wipe away a tear.

"Me too, Sweetheart," Senior said. "Me too."

Ziva felt her own lip quiver.

She had caused so much heartbreak.

"Junior," Senior said, his voice shaky. "He didn't want you to do this bit alone. He said you've been alone for too long. He couldn't be here, so he contacted Vance, and got us on the same flight."

_You are not alone_, Tony had told her those words once upon a time, in a clumsy Hebrew that he had learnt from Shmeil only an hour beforehand.

_You are not alone,_ Tony had whispered that in the dusty hotel room in Cairo, while Tali slept between them, and so much else went unsaid.

_You're not alone,_ Tony had texted her, when she was on the way to the airport.

Ziva's lip quivered again.

"How is he?" Ziva asked.

It had been so long since she had seen him. Too long, maybe.

What if she had changed too much?

What if he had?

"He's," Senior paused, and reached his hand up for his thick hair. It was same nervous tic Tony sometimes had. "He is an amazing father."

She always knew he would be.

Yet, still she shut him out. She kept Tali from him.

She had been so afraid. So weak.

"He's glad you're coming home," Senior said, as he took Ziva's hand. "And, Tali's gonna be so excited, it'll be a Christmas miracle."

Ziva thought of the videos Tony had sent over the last few hours. The videos that Ziva had already watched dozens of times, studying every single pixel of Tali.

_We miss you, Ima_.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Ziva asked. Her mouth felt like sandpaper, but her stomach did the flips it always did when she thought of her daughter.

Senior smiled. He looked older and much more tired than when Ziva had last saw him, but his eyes lit up when he spoke of Tali.

"I was over just before school started," Senior said. "She looked so cute in her school uniform. I have a photo on my phone. When we get through security, I'll show you."

Ziva's heart jumped into her throat.

There was another photo for Ziva to study. Another glimpse at her daughter that Ziva could get.

As much as the tiny glimpses brought her joy, they would never make up for what had been missed.

The years Sahar, and Ziva's fight to end her, had been lost forever.

"I have missed so much," Ziva said, the words spilling out before Ziva could catch them.

Senior looked down at his feet.

"You're going home now," Senior declared. "The three of you are gonna make new memories."

Ziva frowned.

"I need to get their forgiveness first," Ziva said softly. "I am asking for a lot of forgiveness."

Senior let out a heavy breath.

"If I know anything about Junior," Senior said, his voice cracking, "Especially the Junior of the last decade, it's that he has this amazing capacity for forgiveness. Not, that I believe you have anything to ask forgiveness for."

Senior did not know the full story.

Senior did not know that all this pain started with her.

How many times had Tali woken up crying for her mother, and her mother only?

How many times had Tony looked longingly at families of three at the park?

How could they forgive her for not being there?

Ziva looked again to the cars leaving the airport.

She wanted to see them again, but she feared being sent away.

"Ziva," Senior said, as he reached for her hand, and gave it a slight squeeze. "I'm not going to pretend our situations were remotely similar, but I know what's it's like to come back into Junior's life. It's like I said, he has this big heart and this ability to forgive. He has taught Tali to be just as loving, and he's told her all about you, she knows you. It's probably going to be hard for a while, as the three of you get acquainted, but it'll be worth it."

Ziva felt a sob heave through her.

"I know it's scary, sweetheart," Senior said, his voice soft. "But it's gonna be okay. They've been waiting for you."

Her family was waiting for her.

All Ziva had ever wanted was something permanent.

And, now it was twelve hours away.

"Are you ready?" Senior asked, as he maneuvered the wheeled suitcase so they could start their walk to the terminal. "Did you see on the tickets, we're sitting next to each other?"

They walked through the automatic doors, and into the bedlam of the departures terminal on the Friday before Christmas.

"I should let you know that I do not sleep on planes," Ziva said, as they walked toward the check-in desk.

The terminal lights were bright. Too bright. Ziva felt exposed.

"Neither do I," Senior replied. "Don't worry, I've got lots of stories to tell you, to keep you entertained."

The two of them parked themselves at the end of the check-in line.

"About Tali?" Ziva asked, as the line inched forward.

Senior checked his watch. They still had plenty of time to make their flight. Ziva also had Vance's number on speed dial if her brand new passport flagged in the system.

Not everyone knew she was alive, just yet.

"Who else?" Senior replied.

The line inched closer to the desk. They were efficient in this airport.

"Can we start now?" Ziva asked. "I want to hear everything."

Even though she and Senior were not facing each other, she could tell he was smiling.

"Well, she calls me Pop-pop," Senior said softly. "I tried to get her to call me something else, you know something more European sounding, after all she is living in Paris, but she's stubborn, and so she still calls me Pop-pop."

* * *

It took thirteen hours and twenty eight minutes for Ziva and Senior to get from the check-in desk at Dulles to Tony's apartment.

The cab ride from the airport was an expensive one, but the metro was not an option, as the transport workers of the city were on strike. Ziva had called Tony as soon as she was allowed to take her phone off of flight mode. He had offered to drive to meet them, but Ziva decided it was quicker to get a cab.

She had already inconvenienced them so much.

During the cab ride, Ziva had watched the city go by. So much had changed. So much was still the same.

Paris would always be one of her favourite cities, and she could not wait to see through her daughter's eyes.

Now, she followed Senior and his suitcase as they walked down the hallway of Tony's apartment building. In time, Ziva would think of the apartment simply as home, but that is all to come.

Senior stopped in front of the door of apartment 3C, and he balanced the duty-free they had picked up on the way through, on the top of his suitcase.

"Are you ready?" Senior asked.

Yes. No. Yes.

There was silence as Ziva felt the panic rush through her.

She had fought for this. For them.

Ziva nodded, balled her hand into a fist, and reached up to knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Tony called loudly. His voice carried through the door. "Wasn't Pop-pop supposed to come today?"

The door swung open, and there they were.

Tali's curls were sticking up. The television played a brightly coloured movie with animal characters. A smile crossed Tony's face.

"Look who it is, kid?" Tony said, his voice cracking, and his eyes becoming glassy. "Look who it is?"

Ziva took a careful step into the apartment. Senior followed behind, and closed the door.

"Ima?" Tali asked tentatively.

It had been so long.

Tali had been so young, when they last saw each other.

Too young to remember her.

"Yes," Ziva said. "It's Ima. Oh Tali I have missed you so much."

The child stood still, and pressed her hand to her mouth. Ziva knew that pose, from when she was a toddler. Tali wasn't sure. It had been cute, when Ziva presented her with a new toy, but it was heartbreaking when the child was looking at her mother.

"Ima's come home," Tony said. "We've been waiting for her, haven't we?"

Tali turned slightly and looked at Tony. To her safe place.

Mother and daughter, had the same safe place.

"Ima's come from very far away," Tony said softly, encouraging Tali. "She's missed us so much. Pop-pop went and got her for us. Just in time for Christmas too. I guess Santa must have wanted Ima to see you open your presents."

Ziva tried to take a deep breath, but it got caught in her throat. Senior placed his hand on the small of Ziva's back. Pulling her back down to earth, before she floated away.

She was stuck. She was trapped.

Trapped in a prison of her own making. Her absence has built the bars that cage her.

And, now she had a daughter, who isn't sure if she wants her.

Ziva closed her eyes, and tried again to regular her breathing.

In and out. In and out.

"Ima," Tali said again. Her voice lighter. Happier.

Ziva opened her eyes slowly, only to see a little bundle of curls running toward her with open arms. Ziva started to walk toward her daughter. They collided, and Tali snaked her arms around Ziva's waist.

The hug was tight. Tali's skin is as soft as Ziva remembered it to be. Ziva buried her nose into Tali's curls, taking in her daughters smell.

She did not know how survived being so far away from her.

"Is there room for me to get on in this?" Tony asked. "Daddy wants a hug too"

Tony's arms wrapped around them, tightly. Ever so tight. Apologies sat ready to deploy on Ziva's lips, but there was time for those. Later.

They have time.

Ziva is home.

Her family is safe.

"I have an idea," Senior declared from the doorway, and the family of three looked up at him, having forgotten he was even there. "Why don't I take a photo?"

Tali was wearing a stain from lunch, Ziva was wearing years of toil on her face, and Tony needed a haircut, but Senior took the photo anyway.

It is their first photo as a family of three, but it will be far from the last.

**A/N**:

I don't own a thing.

This was fic was born, when I read the release for Robert Wagner's episode wrong, and I thought he would be in an episode with Ziva.

Thank you for all your kind words, and reviews. I aim to get replies through to the non-guest ones soon.

The next version of their will probably be up next week.

Again, thank you so much for all the kind words and love to this fic.


	3. III

Tony cut the two sandwiches in half and put them on the plates, that both featured characters from a winter themed movie, of which Tony had recently had to sit through the sequel. The noise of Tali's movie filled their tiny Parisian flat. Tony closed the dishwasher he had left open, and then looked back up the clock on the oven. Time was moving at a snail's pace.

Ziva's plane was about to land.

He pulled out his phone, and checked the flight information again. He bounced on the soles of his feet. Excitement pulsed through him.

Everything was on time.

That would have to be a first for Air France.

Tali's movie reached its happy ending. The cartoon animals were reunited with the other cartoon animals, and the song that was meant to be a comeback for a young starlet played.

Tali would be singing it for weeks.

Tony checked his phone again.

There was no update on the flight, so he flicked back to the text thread. He had spammed Ziva with as many videos and photos of Tali that he could.

And, each time Ziva said thank you. She was grateful for every single glimpse of their daughter.

Tony flicked through the texts, that Tony started sending once Tali had gone down for the night. They had organised for Ziva to get a cab home, as the metro workers were on another strike, and Tali was still crabby from their recent travel.

_I have disrupted your life enough already,_ had been the text Ziva sent, when Tony sent an Uber estimate.

And, those words had stung.

Tony had decided that he would call her then. She was already in line to board the plane.

_I just need you to know you're not disrupting anything. We are excited to see you_.

_Tony_, Ziva had started, before another voice told her she had to put her phone away.

So the call had ended, and Tony had texted

_Count to a million, right?_

There was only one problem, he hadn't told Tali about her mother's impending return.

Tony was not sure why. Maybe it was his childhood, and all those times his Dad didn't keep his promises. Not that Senior had ever let Tali down.

Maybe, it was because he didn't really believe it was over. He had spent three and half years looking over his shoulder, and expecting the worst, and just like that, it was over. He hadn't even had to use the gun he hid at the top of his wardrobe.

Maybe, it was because he was worried about how he and Ziva were actually going to do this. It had been three years since they had seen each other for that all to brief afternoon in Cairo, where Tony had left so many questions unasked.

Could he and Ziva even make this work?

"Daddy," Tali whined as the credits rolled on her movie. Tali pointed at the screen, and then to the collection of kids DVDs in the cheap cabinet it had taken Tony hours to assemble. "Zootopia now."

"Can we have a campfire first?" Tony asked. "While we eat."

Tali frowned and looked toward the television.

"I want to talk to you about something," Tony said. "You're not in trouble."

The obsession with being in trouble was a product of her school. Maybe, when Ziva got there, they could look at a new school.

Tali presented herself at the table, and Tony put their matching Elsa plates on the table. When he returned to the kitchen, to collect their cups of water, his phone buzzed.

Ziva's plane had landed.

Ziva had also sent a text.

_Landed. Still okay that I come. _

Tony frowned.

_Yes, we're waiting for you. _

He added a photo of Tali from their adventures into the countryside, to go see a Christmas light display in a Northern town.

When Ziva had called Tony, he had hustled a sleepy Tali into the car, and started to drive toward the airport. He had switched cars and used the secret passport and drivers licence Ziva had given to him, to rent a car. If someone knew to look for Tony's name, they would think Tony had hopped on a plane. Instead, he and Tali had headed North to see the lights.

Or rather Steven Smith, and his five year old daughter had.

"Daddy?" Tali asked, with her mouthful. "No phones at the table."

Ima, was definitely going to have a few things to say about both of their table manners.

"Sorry kid," Tony said, as he walked toward the table, and slid the phone into his pocket. "I was just talking to someone very important."

Tony sat down at the table, and despite wanting to dig into the sandwich, took one of the carrot sticks and bit into it.

Parenting was all about modelling, right?

"Who?" Tali asked, as she fiddled with her slice of apple. "Uncle Tim?"

He had tried hard to get the kid to call Tim McUncle, but she was hesitant.

"No," Tony said, as he chomped down another carrot stick. "I was talking to Ima."

Tali dropped the apple slice she had been holding.

"Ima," she echoed. The tiny creature frowned in the same way Ziva used to when she was confused.

"Yeah," Tony said, as he picked up his sandwich and bit into it.

Peanut butter and jelly. Classic.

Tali continued to frown, and looked down at her plate.

"Daddy," Tali whined. "DiNozzo's don't lie, it's rule number 1."

Tony felt his heart sink.

This kid wasn't even six, and she knew too much pain.

Those first few weeks, when Tali came into his life, came flashing back. She would be fine during the day, only to cry herself to sleep calling for her mother.

He pulled out his phone and opened up the text thread between him and Ziva, and pushed in front of Tali, even though she was only just learning to read.

"I'm not lying Tali. She is on her way. She's missed you so much," Tony said, as he flicked through the text thread. "Remember that video we sent her? She loved that."

Tali snapped her apple slice in half.

Tony remembered the frantic googling he had done the night before, after Ziva got on the plane.

Effects of trauma on 5 year old.

How to help 5 year old deal with change.

Parent returning after a long absence.

The next few months promised to be an uphill battle, but he and Ziva were used to hard, messy and complicated.

An idea came to Tony, as he watched Tali. God, she looked so much like Ziva.

_Tali wants to see you,_ he texted, _video? _

Tony's phone buzzed a mere second later.

"Tony," Ziva said, as her voice filled the apartment. It sounded so sweet. Tony pulled the phone up, so he could look at Ziva. He could see the rings under her eyes, and the friz on her hair. She was in the back of a car. "Tali. Where is she? I don't see her."

Tali knelt up on the chair. Curious.

Tali reached for the phone.

These kids and their screen time.

Tony moved the phone so that Tali and Ziva could see each other.

"Hello Tali," Ziva's voice cracked through the cell phone speaker. "It is so good to see you. I have missed you so much."

Tony watched as Tali studied the screen.

"Are you excited to see Ima?" Tony asked.

Tali nodded. It was the same nod Tony had seen, when he first got Tali and they sat with the photo from Paris.

_Ima. Abba._

"I have to go," Ziva said. "The car is going to go under a tunnel. I will be there soon."

Tony felt his heart heave.

"I love you Tali," Ziva said, and then the line went dead. Tony took his phone back, and saw the call had cut out.

"See," Tony said. "I told you."

Tali looked at the phone, and then up at the Tony.

"How are we feeling, kid?" Tony asked.

Tali shrugged.

"I'm excited," Tony said. "I've missed Ima very much."

Tali looked toward her bedroom. In America, the warren-like room would be considered a closet, but it suited Tali just fine.

"Where is Ima going to stay?" Tali asked.

Tony picked up a piece of carrot, and looked around the small apartment. It had two bedrooms, and when Senior came to stay, Tony took the couch. A couch he had brought for its comfort level, and not its style.

"In my room," Tony said.

Tali frowned.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tali asked.

Tony remembered what he read on all the internet forums. Kids will want to be reassured about their daily routine.

"In my room," Tony said. "With Ima."

Obvious relief washed over Tali. Her frown slowly moved into a smile.

She looked back at the phone.

"Did you think I was going to go somewhere?" Tony asked.

Tali shook her head, and then nodded.

"Ima didn't want me" Tali said, the words coming out quickly, without breath between them. "Now Ima wants me again. She's gonna take me away from you. I don't want you to go."

Tony's mouth dried.

"Oh no," Tony said. "We're going to be all together. Ima's been fighting for us to be together. Ima has always wanted you. She's missed you so much."

A tear fell down Tali's face. Her lip quivered.

She looked just like her mother.

"Come here," Tony said, with his arms open. "It's gonna be okay."

Tali leaped from the table, and wrapped her tiny arms around Tony.

Tony buried his nose in her wild curls.

"If Ima doesn't like you," Tali declared. "She can stay in my room."

Tony smiled.

"Why wouldn't she like me?" Tony asked.

Tali broke from the hug, so they were facing each other. Her tiny hands pressed into his thighs.

The kid was getting heavy.

"You smell," Tali declared. "And, you make noises when you sleep."

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"What noises?" Tony asked.

Tali made a farting noise with her mouth.

Tony laughed. Tali laughed with him.

The storm had passed with minimal damage. This time.

"I'll think you'll change your tune, when you hear her snoring," Tony said, with an all knowing smile. "Why don't you go and tidy your room, so you can show Ima your zoo?"

Tali's bed was covered in soft toys. Her collection had grown rapidly from little Kalev, in the go-bag.

Tali got up to go to her room, but hovered by the front door.

"I know it's gonna be different with Ima at home," Tony said. "It's a big change for all of us. But, we'll keep having campfires. Remember rule number two."

Tali nodded.

"DiNozzo's talk about things," Tali declared. "Even if its scary."

Tony smiled, as he watched Tali scamper to her room.

Tony checked his phone again.

_The driver says twenty minutes._

Tony felt a tingling in his hands. Excitement and nerves all in one.

* * *

Twenty-six minutes later, and of course Tony was counting every second, Tony got a text.

_I am here._

Tony had switched between looking out the window for the cab, and hovering by the front door, for all of those twenty-eight minutes.

Tali had been distracted by tidying her room, and making a list of all the games she was going to play with her Ima. Then, in an attempt to distract her, Tony had put a movie on for her. The kid was engrossed.

Tony opened the door carefully, and slipped out, leaving a shoe as a doorstop. He looked toward the end of the hallway, and waited.

And, there she was.

Finally.

"Hi," Ziva said, as they saw each other for the first time in three years.

Tony felt a lump in his throat. It was real.

"Hi," he whispered, as he reached out for her face. He had to be sure she was real.

Ziva stepped forward, and Tony wrapped his arm around her. They stood facing each other.

"I am so sorry," Ziva said, as her lip quivered. "I have made such a mess."

They looked the same when they were sad.

Tony pressed a finger to her lips.

"Ssh," he said. "We're not going there. Not today. You're home, that's all that matters."

Tony pressed a kiss onto Ziva's forehead.

"I've missed you," Tony said softly.

He watched as Ziva sucked in a deep breath.

"I have missed you too," Ziva said, as she pressed her forehead into his. "Both of you."

They broke from their embrace, but Tony took Ziva's hand.

"I should let you know that Tali might be a little slow to warm up," Tony said, as he opened the door. "We've talked about some things, but she's still kinda making sense of it all."

"I suppose that is to be expected," Ziva said, not even bothering to hide how much that hurt.

The door swung open, and the parents found their daughter standing in front of the television, holding kalev.

"Daddy," Tali whined, not looking away from the television. "Wheredyougo?"

Tony stepped forward. Ziva squeezed his hand tightly.

"Look, who I have with me," Tony said.

Tali looked up from the television. He watched as her tiny eyes met Ziva.

"Ima?" Tali asked her voice still unsure.

"Yes," Ziva said as she moved toward Tali. "Oh Tali, look at you, you have gotten so big."

Tali moved toward Ziva.

"It's because I eat my vegetables," Tali said as she and Ziva stood within touching distance. "Daddy says vegetables make you big and strong. He says he doesn't eat them all the time because he is too big and strong already, and he doesn't want to be like the hulk."

Ziva smirked and then looked up at him, with an eyebrow cocked.

He hoped she did not have a comment about what his diet of croissants and kid food had actually done to his body. Especially, because Ziva looked like she needed a good hearty meal.

Tony shrugged. Tali reached for her mother. They hugged.

"The fruit of our loins," Tony declared, as he pointed to Tali. "In all her glory."

Ziva let out a laugh. Tali laughed too, even though she had no idea what her father had just said. Then Tony joined in. The three of them laughed until their bellies hurt, and then they laughed some more.

It had been the most laughter heard in the apartment for a long time.

And, it was the start of a lifetime of laughter.

**A/N**: I don't own a thing.

So this is the last of the post 17x11 reunion fics. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, love and support.

The plot holes in terms of what Tony was actually doing when he was 'hiding' in 17x10/11, were so large, my plus size self could fall through them. So, I did what I could.

Also, genuine apologies to anyone who actually spends time with 5 year olds. I know I've written Tali terribly here. I did google some stuff about five year olds, but I don't think it was enough.

I know I promised that I would be extending 'And, The Heart Beats in Threes', but the muse is calling for that to be a separate fic. I plan to write about our little family's first year all together, including some of the impacts of their separation on everyone. I'm planning to start sharing those chapters in February, hopefully on a weekly schedule. I'm also looking for some lyrics to use as the fic title.

I'll be replying to logged-in reviews soon. Thank you so much for them.


End file.
